The Lazy Song
"The Lazy Song" is a song by Bruno Mars on his album Doo-Wops & Hooligans. This song received mixed to negative reviews from critics and even Bruno Mars himself hated the song. Lyrics Today I don't feel like doin' anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doin' anything Ah, I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan Turn the tv on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, no I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man Oho, yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can Today I don't feel like doin' anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doin' anything, nothing at all (Ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo) Nothing at all Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90x, Meet a really nice girl Have some really nice sex And she's gonna scream out: "This is great!"(Oh my God, this is great) Yeah I might mess around and get my college degree I bet my old man will be so proud of me But sorry, pops, you'll just have to wait Oho, yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can Today I don't feel like doin' anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doin' anything No, I ain't gonna comb my hair 'Cause I ain't going anywhere No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no I'll just strut in my birthday suit And let everything hang loose Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Today I don't feel like doin' anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doin' anything, nothing at all (Ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo) Nothing at all (Ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo, ooohooohooo) Nothing at all Why It Sucks # Horrible beat. # The song gets very boring really quickly. # The lyrics are really dumb. # The song was so bad that, just as stated above, that even Bruno Mars hated his Lazy Song, similar to how Rebecca Black hated the song "Friday" herself. # Just like I Love It by Icona Pop and Charli XCX , its censorship is weak in the censored version, replacing "sex" with "shh". Video Bruno Mars - The Lazy Song -OFFICIAL VIDEO- | The official music video Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Bruno Mars Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with terrible production